The enchanted jewelry
by jubileena
Summary: The girls have secrets to keep, big ones. Who are these girls and what are they hiding? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This a story that was requested by my friend. This story is story to introduce all of my girls and to explain some Things about them. The girls are named Lena, McKenna, Sophie, Elsie, Leslie, Alexia, Aria, Cadance, Madison and Reese. The girls also have secrets in their lives. Thanks, Agent BM for requesting this.

Here is a quick run down of the girls:

Madison Jones: Reese's best friend. She wears a green t shirt, Blue shorts, white shoes and a white headband. She has blue eyes, Brown hair and light skin. She is a teacher's assistant.

Alexia Smith: McKenna's best friend. She wears a blue t-shirt, a white skirt, blue leggings and black flats. She has Brown hair, green eyes. She is a singer.

Lena Johnson: Aria's best friend. She wears a. blue dress and blue shoes. She has black hair, green eyes and very pale skin. She is a babysitter.

Elsie Star: Sophie's best friend. She wears ripped jeans, a shirt that says 'Sports fan' and tennis shoes. she has medium skin, Brown eyes and black hair. She is a dolphin trainer.

Aria Kyle: Lena's best friend. She wears a pink dress and black sandals. She has red hair and blue eyes, she has light skin and freckles. She is a babysitter.

Leslie Blue: Cadance's best friend. She wears a red jacket and a blue t-shirt with a blue jeans and tennis shoes. She has blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles. She is a store clerk.

McKenna Cook: Alexia's best friend. She wears a. Green dress and black sandals. She has hazel eyes and Brown hair and she has a shamrock birth Mark on her right cheek. She is a clothes designer.

Cadance Aaron: Cadance wears a red shirt, a purple skirt and blue sandals. She has wavy brown hair, deep brown eyes and light skin. She is a writer.

Sophie woods: She wears a pair of jean shorts, a pink shirt and blue shoes. She has black hair, brown eyes and light skin. She is a school counselor.

Reese Caramel: She has Brown hair and eyes, light skin, A Jean jacket, shirt, Skirt leggings, and shoes. She is an artist.

(Pasadena, California)

The girls were just hanging out with each other and thought of where to go, when Cadance pointed to 'Kays'.

" How about we go into a store?" McKenna suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks, Agent BM for the help

Agent BM belongs to himself.

The girls walked into 'Kays', and started to look around. The girls looked at the jewelry in the cases. The group of girls finally decided to buy some jewelry. Alexia and McKenna chose rings, Reese, Madison, Sophie and Lena chose necklaces and Elsie, Leslie, Aria and Candace chose braclets.

The girls walked over to Agent to buy the jewelry.

"Hi, Agent, we'd like to buy some jewelry." Sophie said, showing him the jewelry.

"Are you sure about that, there's something off about this jewelry, but I don't know what."Agent said.

"Please, Sweetie, we've been saving money for a long time and these look really good." Reese said.

"Well, ok, that's 20 dollars." Agent said.

The girls paid for the jewelry and left.

They walked out of the store and sat down on some benches.

The girls put the jewelry on and a cold breeze rushed over them.

"Did you feel that?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, what was that?" Elsie asked.

"I don't know, but my parents said you girls can sleep over if you want to. " Reese said.

The girls smiled and said that they could.

*2 hours later, Reese's house*

The girls were watching a movie Reese put on, "Texas chainsaw massacre", but halfway through the movie, Reese clutched her head in pain.

"Are you ok, Reese?"Lena asked.

" No." Reese said.

Sophie stared at the heart charm on her necklace, while the other girls stared at their heart charms.

The full moon shone through the window, and a bright light blinded the girls.

When the light disappeared, the girls were concerned.

"I'll be right back." Said Madison, however, when she started to get up, she fell again.

"Ow." Madison said. She lifted her sleeping bag to reveal she had a blue tail.

Reese, Madison, Aria and Candace were mermaids. Sophie and Elsie were fairies.

McKenna and Lena were vampires, and Alexia and Leslie were angels. The girls screamed and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls were just waking up, and they were scared.

"What was that?"Sophie asked.

"I don't know."Alexia said.

Reese, Madison, Aria and Candace had mermaid tails instead of their feet, Sophie and Elsie had transparent fairy wings, Leslie and Alexia had white feathery wings and Lena and McKenna had sharp teeth in their mouths.

Reese had a Brown mermaid tail and a blue shirt. Madison had a blue tail and a green t shirt. Aria had a silver tail and a white t shirt and Candace had a green mermaid tail and black t shirt.

Leslie and Alexia had blue skirts, white shirts and flats, Sophie had a red dress that went to her knee, Leggings, red flats and blue wings. Elsie had a white shirt, shorts, tennis shoes and green wings. Lena and McKenna still wore the same clothing.

"Oh, my gosh." Candace said.

"I'm a mermaid?" Aria asked.

The girls closed their eyes to make sure that they weren't seeing things, they weren't.

"Is this a dream? "Elsie asked.

"Apparently not. "Madison said.

"What should we do?" McKenna asked.

"I have no clue. "Alexia said.

The full moon passed the window and the girls returned to normal.

"Reese, should we talk to your boyfriend tomorrow? " Lena asked.

"I think that's a good idea. "Reese said.

Jubi, Reese's sister walked into the room.

"Are you girls alright, I heard screaming, do we need to talk about anything?" Jubi asked.

"We're fine, sis, nothing's wrong"Reese lied.

"Ok, Well, it's midnight, try to get some sleep. " Jubi said, kindly.

"Ok, Jubi, if anything's wrong, we'll get you. " Elsie said.

"Alright, goodnight, girls,." Jubi said leaving.

The girls looked down at their jewelry, it was glowing again.

"What does this even mean? "Leslie asked.

"I don't know, Let's just take this off." Aria said.

"Good idea." The girls agreed.

The girls tried to take the jewelry off, but it wouldn't come off.

"Great, just great."McKenna said.

The girls laid down on their pillows and whined. One thing was for sure, there was no sleeping that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks Agent BM for the help.

The girls were sitting in the bedroom the next morning, thinking of what to do. Elsie was the first to speak.

"So, what happened last night?"Elsie asked.

The girls looked at her with a questioning look.

"That's a good question." Aria said.

"We need to tell someone, a parent, a doctor..."Alexia said.

"No!" The girls shouted.

Jubi walked in on the girls.

"What's going on, girls? " Jubi asked.

The girls stared at each other, as if relying on each other for the answer.

"Nothing, Jubi."Reese said.

"Ok, I'll be back later" Jubi said, leaving.

When Jubi was gone, the girls were concerned about this even started to panic out of fear.

"Great, just great, What do we do now?"Sophie asked.

The girls stared at her with more concern.

"Ok, Sophie, just calm down, we'll be ok just calm down."Reese said.

Sophie took a deep breath and calmed down.

"So, what do we do?" Lena asked.

Reese got up and started to get ready. Brushing her hair, she started explained one idea. The girls listened with interest.

"That's actually a good idea." Aria said.

"It is? "Reese asked.

"Yeah, let's do it." Leslie said.

The idea was to confide their secrets in Agent BM and Jubi. After they got ready quickly, they left to go to the mall.

*45 minutes later*

The girls found Jubi talking to Agent at a kiosk. They walked up behind her and waited.

"You see, Jubi, you won't only look nice with this necklace, but if you get one, I'll give you another absolutely free..."Agent said, but was cut off.

"BM, Jubi. " Candace said.

We turned around and saw the girls standing behind us.

"Hi, girls, what are you doing here?"Jubi asked.

"We need to tell you something." McKenna said.

"Ok." Agent said.

The girls tugged their hair.

"In private."Alexia said, nervously.

Agent BM and Jubi stared at each other for a few minutes, looking at the girls, they listened.

"I could use a break."Agent said.

"I'm listening." Jubi said, gently.

"Meet us by the food court later, we'll explain. "Elsie said.

Jubi sighed and agreed.

*Later*

The large group was in the food court, and they were talking.

"You can't tell anyone about this, we're serious about this."Leslie said.

"Ok."The trusted two said, waiting.

"We creatures. "Aria said, finally.

Agent and Jubi just stared at each other.

"Really?"Agent asked.

"Yes." Lena said.

"That's cool."Jubi exclaimed.

The girls stared at her like she was crazy.

"No, it isn't,"Sophie whined,"It's scary."

"Well, can you take your jewelry off? "Jubi asked.

"No, how did you know it was our jewelry?" Alexia asked.

"Lucky guess."Jubi explained.

"The jewelry won't come off, and we changed into fairies, mermaids, vampires and angels."Madison said.

Reese attempted to take off her necklace and it came off.

"That was easy. "Reese said, happily.

The other girls took their jewelry off easily.

"This is what happens when you buy stuff online to sell at 100 dollars." Agent said.

"You charged us 25 each, including tax." Leslie said.

"That adds up to 100 dollars." Agent said.

McKenna rolled her eyes.

"Look, can we just keep this a secret?"she asked.

"Ok."Agent and Jubi agreed.

Jubi got up to leave. "Reese, I'm leaving mom said don't be out too late tonight." Jubi said, reading the text.

"Ok."Reese said.

Agent got up, too.

"And I'm going back to work. See you later, girls."

Agent and Jubi left.

"That felt good."Aria said.

"It did, maybe we could get used to this."Candace said.

"Yeah, we could even get used to our new forms." Alexia said.

"As long we don't tell anyone else. "Reese said., and the girls left the mall.


End file.
